La vida de una universitaria
by art is bang
Summary: ¿Quién dice que en la universidad no tienes tiempo para chicos? SASUSAKU DEIINO NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Por fin se había terminado la clase, ¡Dios, ese día había sido bastante cansador!

-¡Hey Sakura! La pelirosa inmediatamente dirigió su vista desde donde provenía el llamado para encontrarse con sus dos amigas: Ino, una rubia de ojos celestes y Hinata, una tímida peliazul con ojos perlados.

-¡Hey! Dijo agitando su mano a modo de saludo mientras se iba acercando a sus amigas.

-Hola Sakura. Saludo Hinata.

-Hola chicas que bueno encontrarlas aquí.

-Lo mismo decimos nosotras, oye ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras a la plaza?

-Emm, si claro ¿por que no?

El trío de amigas iba caminando rumbo a la Plaza de los Estudiantes mientras charlaban animadamente de cualquier tema que se les cruzara en la mente.

-Y Hinata… ¿ya te dieron las notas de el parcial?

-Si, me fue bien estoy entre los doce aprobados. ¿Y ustedes ya rindieron?

-No todavía los exámenes son la semana entrante…

-Y tu Ino?

-Me dieron las notas hoy pero tengo que rendir el recuperatorio también la semana entrante.

-Ah, supongo que tendrás que dedicarle más tiempo al estudio.

-Si.

-Oigan chicas ¿podemos cambiar de tema?, por mi parte ya no quiero oír mas sobre universidad ni nada de eso…

-Si tienes razón, entonces… Hinata me entere de algo que tal vez te interese. Comento la rubia con mirada picara.

-¿A si? ¿Y que es?

-Espera un minuto cuando nos sentemos te lo digo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de aquella plaza se encontraban un grupo de chicos en medio de una discusión.

-Naruto si nunca se lo dices ¡tampoco nunca sabrás lo que ella siente por ti!

-No le pienso decir nada a Hinata-chan hasta que yo lo quiera hacer ¡dattebayo!

-Ufff.....…que problemático… déjalo, es un caso perdido Kiba. Comento desganadamente un moreno con mirada perdida.

-Tienes razón es un caso perdido.

-¿Qué le ibas a decir Ino?

-Ah si…me entere por allí que alguien esta poniendo sus ojos en ti…

-Ahh ¿q-quien es? Dijo notoriamente sonrojada la ojiperla.

-Mmm...…alguien muy importante para ti…

-¿N-naruto k-kun?

-Puede que si puede que no. Decía la rubia divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Vamos Ino, no dejes a Hinata con la intriga!

-Bien pues Hinata supongo que ya lo sospechabas eh? es Naruto-kun. Decía esto con sonrisa picara e imitando la voz de Hinata.

-E-esto naruto-kun… ¿me quiere?

-Si Hinata así que será mejor que vayas a buscarlo y le digas lo que sientes estoy segura que van a estar bien. Espero que al menos el baka de Naruto te saque la timidez.

-Sakura es obvio que si se ponen de novios, conociendo a Naruto, le va a sacar la timidez a Hina estoy segura ¿no Hinata?

-Eh Ino ¿quien te lo contó?

-Uno se entera…

-Veamos amigos cercanos que puedan contarte cosas de Naruto… Decía la pelirosa poniendo pose de pensativa.

-¡Ah lo tengo! Exclamo al descubrir al posible chico que le había contado eso a Ino.

-¿Quién c-crees que es Sakura?

-Si a ver dinos…

-Pues teniendo en cuenta quien se junta con Naruto, quien es tu amigo cercano, además de… No pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien la interrumpió

-¡Dilo de una vez maldita seas! dijo la ojiperla provocando que tanto Ino como Sakura la quedaran mirando sorprendidas.

-Digo… sigue por favor Sakura-chan -_volviendo a su habitual tono de voz-_

-Ehh no importa mejor voy al grano je jeje

-Bueno pues… Trato de apurar la rubia, no quería que Hinata la volviera a hacer asustar de esa manera.

-Creo que fue Shikamaru

-¿Era el Ino?

-Si era el, pero de hecho si te ponías a pensar era un poco obvio.

-¡¿Nos estas diciendo tontas?!. Exclamo la pelirosa con notable rabia.

-Eh no eso no era lo que quería… ¡Mira allá esta Sasori!

-¿Sasori? si es Sasori… ¡pero que hace con una chica! Ohh si que me va atener que dar explicaciones. Decía mientras arrastraba a las chicas con ella hacia el banco donde estaba Sasori y la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hola Sasori-kun!

-Ah ¡hola amor!

-Sasori amor ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Soy hombre. Decía con un tono tajante un chico rubio mientras se daba vuelta a encarar a la chica que le había dicho tal atrocidad.

-Upss…perdón yo no quería jeje lo siento mucho, soy Sakura.

-Deidara hmm.

-Emm discúlpame en serio yo no…

-No hay problema… El semblante de la pelirosa cambio de tenso a uno aliviado, pero no contó con que el chico aun no terminaba la oración.

-…cuando te vi pensé que tenias un chicle pegado en el cabello.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes?!... se que estas ofendido pero ya me disculpe!

Sasori, Ino y Hinata miraban incómodos el desastre que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Tranquila hmm pelo de chicle… decía el rubio con un tono burlón.

-¡Callate cara de travesti!

-"Esta chica se esta pasando hmm"… ¿A si? Pues te diré algo que no te va gustar mucho cabello de…

Sasori por fin intervino en la discusión realmente se estaba poniendo feo…

-Ehh Deidara amigo tranquilo solo fue un malentendido…y Sakura Deidara no quiso decir eso ¿verdad? Deidara estaba a punto de hablar pero Sasori le hizo un gesto para que al menos fingiese, no quería que se maten eso si iba a ser un desastre.

-No quise decirlo lo siento hmm, acepto tus disculpas. Dijo el rubio que más bien parecía que estaba leyendo y no hablándole a alguien.

-Gracias. Contesto cortante la pelirosa.

-Sasori debo irme.

-Te acompaño…

-Esta bien, ¡adios chicos!

-¡Adios! Contestaron todos al unísono

-Ino yo también debo irme Ten me debe estar esperando… nos vemos, mucho gusto en conocerte Deidara-san.

-Igualmente…

-Hinata. Contesto cortésmente la peliazul para luego irse.

-Vaya parece que nos han dejado solos ¿no crees?

-Si, oye ¿tu eres amiga de esa Sakura hmm?

-Oh si, Sakura no quiso decir eso en serio estoy segura de que luego se llevaran bien y nos reiremos de esto. Decía la rubia que le sonrío genuinamente al rubio.

-Si supongo… contesto dudoso el rubio. –oye perdón hmm pero ¿como te llamas?

-No hay problema, Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto. Mientras le estrechaba las manos.

-Mucho gusto Ino hmm.

-Gracias, emm debo irme adios.

-¡Adios!

La rubia seguía su rumbo hacia su Dpto. cuando sintió que la agarraban de la muñeca…

* * *

-Sasori tu amigo es muy raro

-¿Deidara?

-Si ese

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues ese peinado parece de chica ¿y por qué siempre dice "hmm"?

-Ah lo del peinado le gusta a el, y lo de los "hmm" lo decía desde que lo conocí

-Ah, aquí es mi dpto.

-Ok nos vemos mañana ¿no?

-Mmm... no se si pueda tengo que estudiar mucho para los parciales de la semana entrante que nos dejaron

-Ah, está bien entonces será para luego... Decía un poco apenado el pelirojo para luego dejar un breve beso en los labios de su novia, Sakura hizo de ese breve beso uno largo y apasionado, solo se separaron porque les faltaba el aire.

-Eso es para compensar una semana sin ti.

Sasori solo le sonrió a su chica y se despidió después de unos momentos.

* * *

La ojiperla seguía caminando cuando divisó a una joven castaña con el pelo recogido en dos chonguitos a media cuadra, agito su mano derecha en forma de saludo y fué a donde Tenten.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola Ten

-Hola Hinata, tardaste un poco más que lo de costumbre…

-Ah si, es que en la plaza nos encontramos a Sasori que estaba con una chica entonces Sakura le pidió una explicación de quien era esa chica pero resulto ser que era un hombre y entonces el y Sakura empezaron a discutir, en fin un lío.

-Ahh, ¿y Ino te dijo lo de Naruto?

-Oh s-si

-¿Y?

-Yo no todavía… no estoy segura de eso…

-Pero Hinata, ¿tu eres o te haces?

-¿Qué yo que?

-Ay no importa, el punto es que ¿acaso no ves las miradas, sonrisas, gestos y todas las actitudes de Naruto contigo?

-Yo no lo se…

-Bueno Hina hablaremos de esto en el Dpto. ¿ok?

-Ok

* * *

Ino se dió la vuelta para ver que el rubio era el que la sostenía...

-¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto a Deidara

-"¡Diablos qué hago!¿Qué digo?" Emm... yo te acompaño

-Esta bien, no es problema ¿no?

-No claro que no hmm. Caminaron algo asi como tres minutos hasta llegar a una esquina, la rubia seguía caminando, no se había dado cuenta de que Deidara había parado el paso

-Oye ¡espera Ino!

-¿Eh? Ohh...¿me vas a llevar en tu bicicleta?

-Claro, ese era el plan...sube

-Ok, ¿seguro que puedes?

-Si he llevado a otro de mis amigos y te aseguro que no son del todo lígeros

-Eso espero jeje. Emprendieron rumbo hacia el departamento de Ino, quien le indicaba por donde ir al rubio.

-Para aquí

-Ok hmm. Decía mientras paraba y la rubia bajaba

-Gracias enserio Dei

-"¿Me dijo Dei?" No tienes que agradecer, oye Ino esto... "Es ahora o nunca" ¿podrías darme tu número? Ya sabes algunas veces si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa... Decía un sonrojado Deidara

-C-claro anota.

5 minutos despues...

-Gracias nos vemos

-De nada ¡adiós!. El rubio hizo un gesto de saludo y tomó camino a su hogar.

* * *

La pelirosa entró a su habitación para encender la televisión y ponerse a ver su novela.

En la televisión...

-"No me dejes Joe, te prometo seré otra persona ¡perdoname!"

-"No Ángela, ya se acabo tu tiempo" Decía el hombre que cruzo la calle sin fijarse siquiera...

-"¡Cuidado Joe!"

Crashh

-¡¡¡JOE NOOO!!!! Gritó Sakura mientras le brotaba una pequeña lagrmilla, suena su celular...

-¿Hola?¿Sakura qué te pasa?

-Tenten no me des importancia snif,snif, ¿qué pasa?

-No yo solo quería decirte que mañana habrá fiesta por la noche por la llegada del hermano de Itachi

-¿Fiesta?¿Hermano de Itachi? No sabía que tenía uno

-Ah si, tiene un hermano menor Sasuke, pensé que se los había contado, entonces nos vemos mañana ¡beso!

-¡Adiós!

* * *

En otro lugar de Tokio especificamente en el departamaento de Hinata y Tenten...

-Listo ya les avisé a todas. Decía la castaña mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-¿Ya?

-Si, hey Hinata teníamos asuntos pendientes que hablar ¿no?

-Ah, c-creo que s-si

-No te pongas a tartamudear porfavor...

-Ok

-Hinata mañana es el día perfecto para que le mandes indirectas o mucho mejor declarartele a Naruto

-Yo...

-Ap... déjame terminar... lo que te quería decir es que mañana por la noche invitaremos a Sakura,Ino y Temari. Nosotras te vestiremos, nosotras te maquillaremos y nosotras te aconsejaremos ¿oíste?. Decía como si se tratase de un general o algo parecido.

-H-hai


	4. Chapter 4

En el dpto. de tres chicos…

-Oye Deidara ¿Por qué viniste tan tarde?

-Nada importante

-Sii lo que tuu digas…

-Ya Sasori pareces un niño. Alguien abre la puerta.

-¡Ah Itachi por fin llegas hmm! ¿Que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?

-Las reservaciones, la musica, comida, ya saben todo para la fiesta…

-Y ¿a que hora llega Sasuke?

-Tal vez mañana por la tarde algo asi… Hablando de otra cosa tengo que darme un baño.

-Este Itachi siempre dándose duchas… Ah Deidara ¿Qué hiciste luego de que todos se fueran? Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-Nada solo acompañe a Ino. Decía con un tono desinteresado

-¿Con que Ino eh? Que planeas… dijo con voz algo picara

-¿Yo planear algo? No, no soy como tu hmm… debería haberte preguntado que planeabas cuando mirabas a Hinata, no se como tu novia no se dio cuenta.

-Espera un momento, yo miraba a Hinata pero no planeo nada con ella, pero debo admitir que es linda…

-¡Ayy Kami!

* * *

Una rubia acababa de entrar a su living para encender la televisión:

-"Escenas del próximo capitulo... "

-"¡¡¡¡Joe nooo!!!!"

-¡¿Qué paso con Joe?!

-"Ángela deberas superar la muerte de él... sé que es duro pero lo lograrás..."

-"Pero Joe era mi vida ¡Por qué tubiste que morir!

-¿Joe?¿Morir?¿Joe murió?... ¡NOOO!....

10 minutos despues Ino se encontraba cocinando lo que parecía ser pizza, otal vez arroz, o tal vez... algo

-¡Kami!, ¿como le hacen las otras para que les salga tan bien cocinar? Pero no ganaré nada quejándome, así se aprende

30 minutos después...

-Mmm... ésto está delicioso Ino, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Pregunto Chouji mientras Shikamaru asentía.

-Digamos que con perseverancia no puedes fallar...

-¿"Pizzería La Italiana"? Decía Shikamaru mientras sacaba de detrás del refrigerador una caja...

-Oh... me pescaron jejeje

* * *

-¿Sasuke?... Es un bonito nombre...


	5. Chapter 5

…-Sasuke…es un bonito nombre… Decía la pelirosa mientras llevaba a su boca un bocado del spaghetti que había preparado.

Al día siguiente…

Una rubia escuchaba "atentamente" lo que su profesor parloteaba.

-Y la célula se convierte en átomo cuando… En ese momento la Yamanaka se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-"Ayer cuando me pidió mi numero estaba… ¿sonrojado?... no, no lo creo.

Entonces se puso a recordar ese agradable tacto que el rubio le había brindado al agarrar su muñeca.

-"¿Señorita Yamanaka? ¿¡Yamanaka?!"

-¡¡YAMANAKA!!

-¿Eh? Salio de sus recuerdos para ver a un enojado profesor…

-Dígame Yamanaka, el átomo ¿en que se convierte cuando lo multiplicamos y lo ponemos en PI base 2?

-Eh…yo…esto, en un ¿neutrón?

-Bien, se salvo Yamanaka. Dijo dedicándole una mirada recelosa a la rubia.

-"Uff". Suspiro para sus adentros.

Después de cuatro horas ya llevaban un buen hablando, como era de costumbre, en la plaza, solo que esta vez también habían podido ir Temari y Tenten

-Ten debemos irnos.

-Todas tenemos que irnos…

-Mejor, así no las dejamos solas jeje, bueno chicas hoy a las 7:30 vayan a nuestro Dpto., tengo planes para Hina. Decía la castaña mirando maliciosamente a Hinata.

-Ok. Respondieron todas a l unísono, luego se fueron cada una a su respectivo hogar.

Buscaba casi frenéticamente el número en su móvil, juraba que lo había guardado. Dio un suspiro cuando lo encontró.

-"Ino, ¿le hablo o no? Quiero pero no se si es el momento…tal vez piense que soy un desconsiderado, desesperado…"

-Oye Deidara ¿me prestas tu… ¿que haces? Pareces una de esas chicas que tienen un dilema dentro de la cabeza…

-Nada solo revisaba mi agenda Itachi, pero… No se dio cuenta en que momento Itachi estaba viendo su móvil.

-¿Ino?

-Oye ¡dame mi celular!

-Ok no te enojes… Ino, por cierto me llevo un rato tu MP3 ¿no?

-Mientras que no lo rompas, esta bien… oye ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a esperar a Sasuke, ya vendrá su vuelo. Dicho esto el Uchiha mayor salio rumbo al aeropuerto.

Con Sakura…

-Mmm...… ¿Qué puedo ponerme para esta noche? Tal vez esto… mientras sacaba una camisa rosa y unos jeans junto con unos tacones rosa.

-No, muy habitual

40 minutos después…

-Este… Decía mientras sacaba

Las chicas ya estaban todas reunidas con Tenten y Hinata.

-Vengan. Decía Tenten mientras las guiaba a su habitación.

-Bien son las ocho menos cuarto. Dijo mientras revisaba su reloj de mesa. –Saquen su ropa y maquillaje. -_todas empezaron a sacar sus cosas de sus bolsos y se cambian-_

-Empecemos con Temari…

-P-pero es un poco temprano ¿no?

-Si quieres tener un buen resultado necesitas estar desde temprano Temari

-Tenten tiene razón. Decía la rubia de una coleta.

-Ahora si ya no vas a oponerte quédate quieta.

-Espera ¿que vas a hacerme?

-¡Ay Temari ni que Tenten fuera una asesina!

Después de dos horas y media todas estaban totalmente maquilladas y listas.

-La fiesta es a las 11:30, así que tenemos tiempo para Hinata… Decía un pelirosa

-Si tienes razón Sakura… casi te me escapas Hinata.

-Ahora empezara la hora de los consejos. En fin fueron muchos consejos pero detrás de todos estos había una clara intención: Decláratele a Naruto o te matamos.

Pronto salieron rumbo a la fiesta…


	6. Chapter 6

Con los chicos…

-Te digo que no se para que arreglarme tanto… decía un joven bastante atractivo.

-Pues es tu fiesta de bienvenida, además quien sabe… tal vez encuentres a una chica que te guste…

-No lo creo. Dijo en un tono cortante.

Mientras en el baño del Dpto. de los chicos, se encontraba un rubio haciendo los ultimos detalles de su peinado.

-Listo. Decía mientras iba saliendo del baño rumbo al living donde se encontraban Itachi, Sasuke, y Sasori.

-Vaya Deidara si que tardaste haciéndote tu peinado.

-Si bueno, para mi fue igual que siempre hmm.

-Oye Itachi, ¿no sabes si va a ir Sakura?

-No, se lo deje a Tenten ara que eligiera, yo ni siquiera se quien es Sakura.

-¿Quién es Sakura? Pregunto el azabache.

-Mi novia… Creo que Tenten no habla mucho con Sakura, así que voy a tomar eso como que no va a ir. Igual si va no es tan difícil ver una cabellera rosa ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¿Por qué preguntas Sasori Mm?

-Porque tengo planes para esta noche, y Sakura no esta en ellos…

-Estas insinuando que… Dijo un sorprendido Itachi.

-Si, esta noche estoy sin compromisos.

-Sasori no sabía que eras de esos tipos de hombres. Decia el rubio cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-No lo soy, pero esa chica me gusta mucho.

-¿Qué chica? Pregunto Itachi curioso.

-Creo que se llamaba Hinata…

-¡¿Ni siquiera sabes como se llama y quieres estar con ella?! Gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Bah, no me digan que nunca han visto a una chica linda y les gustaba. Los tres bajaron las miradas un poco sonrojados, el pelirrojo había dado en el clavo.

-¿Y? ¿Me van a seguir cuestionando?

-Bueno, bueno… ya no hmm.

-Chicos creo que tenemos que irnos, a este paso los invitados van a llegar primero que nosotros. Todos asintieron y tomaron camino hasta el Pub que habían alquilado.

* * *

-¿Y Naruto?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que cuando vas a terminar de arreglarte! Grito impaciente Kiba, mientras Shikamaru hacia una mueca algo dolorosa, ese grito de Kiba lo había hecho alterar.

-Ya espera un momento ¡Dattebayo!

5 minutos después los tres chicos salieron hacia la fiesta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron había una infinidad de gente, y eso que solo se habían tardado cuarenta minutos…

-Vaya… Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Vaya que?

-Que vaya que hay gente ¿no Neji?

-Si… En realidad el Hyuga ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta de Sasuke, su mente y sus ojos estaban concentrados buscando a algo o alguien.


	7. Chapter 7

-Definitivamente este lugar es grande. Decía un rubio hiperactivo que miraba en todos los ángulos que su vista podía captar.

-Si, ¿alguien sabe quien es Itachi y su hermano Sasuke? Pregunto Kiba

-No, a mi solo me llamo Tenten, supongo que ella los debe conocer y que se yo… Dijo un moreno con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si tienes razón, oye creo que debemos buscar asientos ¿no?

-Aja, vamos a aquella mesa. Decía el castaño mientras caminaba en dirección de la dichosa mesa.

* * *

Las chicas entraron, parecía que nadie había notado su entrada depuse de todo era obvio con tanta gente.

-No crean que esta noche no voy a bailar. Decía Ino emocionada.

-Ay Ino, ¿nunca cambiaras cierto?

-Si mira quien habla señorita timidez… Decía una pelirosa que imitaba a Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Oigan chicas quedan pocas mesas es mejor que busquemos una mesa quedan pocas. Dijo Tenten con un tono ligeramente alarmante. Todas menos Ino seguían caminando rumbo a la mesa…

-Oye Ino ¿no vienes? Pregunto la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-Voy luego, guárdenme un lugar. Dicho esto empezó a recorrer el lugar, estaba buscando a Deidara… ¡Kami!, ¿tanto le gustaba?, ¡se habían conocido a penas hace tres días! Seguía cuestionándose mentalmente hasta que lo diviso…

* * *

¡Maldición! Estaba hermosa con esa remera strapple violeta y sus jeans negros que marcaban cada curva de ella y… ¡Kami! ¿¡Se estaba haciendo un pervertido!?

-"No claro que no, ¡esta viniendo para acá!"

-¡Hola Dei! Decía la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-Hola, te ves bonita esta noche… Ino se sonrojo levemente, lo suficiente como para que el rubio no se dase cuenta.

-G-gracias tu también te ves bien… Iba a continuar la oración pero alguien aclaro "discretamente" su garganta.

-Oye Deidara ¿acaso no nos la vas a presentar? Decia un divertido Hitachi, que se le pasó lo divertido cuando vio la mirada asesina de su amigo.

Suspiro.-Ino el es Itachi, el de allá es Sasuke, Sasori y Neji.

-Mucho gusto Ino. Decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la besaba delicadamente, si algo le gustaba hacer a Itachi era molestar a Deidara.

Al rubio se le ampliaron los ojos cuando vio la escena.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a los tres. Dijo la rubia notoriamente sonrojada gracias a la mirada penetrante del Uchiha mayor.

-Gracias. Contestaron los 4 al unísono, mientras Sasori se iba por un trago.

* * *

-Oye Sakura ¿puedes ir tu a buscar a Ino? Se esta tardando mucho…

-Si, ya voy.

-Y tu Hina ¿puedes traernos unos tragos porfas?

-Si no tengo alternativa… Contesto resignada la peliazul.

-No, no la tienes, tráenos para cada una un daiquiri ¿si?

-Ufff..., esta bien.

* * *

-Oye Ino, las chicas te llaman.

-Espera estoy con Dei, te voy a presentar ¿si?

-¿Con quien? Cuestiono la pelirosa

-Chicos ella es Sakura, mi amiga. Decía alegre la rubia mientras Sakura iba caminando para conocer a cada uno de los chicos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Itachi.

-Igualmente.

-Ahora yo presentare. Decía el pelinegro.

-Sakura el es… Itachi no pudo continuar.

-Ya nos conocemos. Dijo la pelirosa y el rubio a la vez.

-Bien, entonces Sakura el es Neji, Neji ella es Sakura.

-Mucho gusto.

-Gracias.

-Y el es mi hermano Sasuke, Sasuke ella es Sakura.

-Mucho gusto Sakura.

-Etto… igualmente es un placer. Dijo algo quedadamente la pelirosa ya que se había embobado un poco en el azabache, Sasuke al notar eso hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, ya le interesaba esa chica.

* * *

Hinata iba rumbo a la barra para pedir las bebidas…

* * *

-Oye Naruto ¿esa no es Hinata?

-Si, ¡voy a saludarla! Decía eufóricamente el rubio.

-Espera… dijo el Nara sujetando del brazo a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? Pregunto el castaño.

-Hay un tipo que la esta mirando mucho quiero saber que va a hacer, Naruto no vayas…

-Ok si tú lo dices.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori miraba atentamente cada movimiento que realizaba la Hyuga, esta ultima ni se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo siquiera estaba cerca.

-Ino tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lugar… Decía el rubio mientras miraba a Itachi.

-S-si tal vez.

-¡Oigan esperen! Ino ¿acaso no va a estar con nosotras y si con… "ese"? Decía la pelirosa mientras miraba despectivamente al rubio.

-Emm… S-sakura yo no…

-Ya Ino mejor déjalo parece que los perros no saben compartir. Decía Deidara mientras miraba con fastidio a Sakura.

-Ok. Dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa, mientras Sakura saltaba de la rabia… claro ese Deidara no la iba hacer caer en sus insultos mal hechos axial que mejor no le decía nada.

-"¿Dónde estas?" Pensaba un ojiperla, mientras seguía buscando a esa persona que le sacaba el sueño.

-¿Qué le sirvo señorita? Pregunto el barman a Hinata.

-Cinco daiquiris a la mesa 31 por favor.

-Bien, en un momento le llevamos sus bebidas.

-Gracias. Dijo Hinata para luego ir al baño, no se daba cuenta que un par de ojos lujuriosos la miraba con extremo interés…

-Dime Ino ¿Por qué no nos contaste que andas muy amiguita de Deidara?

-¿Deidara? ¿Quién es Deidara? Dijeron al unísono Temari y Tenten.

-Un amigo que conocí el otro día. Decía la rubia.

-Ahh ¿Y donde lo conociste? Pregunto Temari.

-En la Plaza al frente de la Universidad, cuando Sakura armó ese lío. Decía la rubia un poco divertida al recordar las acciones de su amiga.

-Ino, no me contaste que te hizo después de que todas nos fuimos. Dijo la pelirosa curiosa ante la respuesta.

-¡Ay no me hizo nada malo! Es mas fue muy amable conmigo, me llevo hasta mi departamento en su bicicleta y me pidió mi número.

-Es un aprobachado. Decía Sakura mirando hacia el lado de Sasuke.

El pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento del minibar siguiendo a Hinata sigilosamente…

La ojiperla estaba lavándose las manos en el baño de mujeres cuando vio en el espejo a un hombre tras suyo con cara de pervertido (al estilo película de terror).

-Hola Hinata… Decía Sasori con una sonrisa aterradora.

-S-sasori-san ¿Q-que haces aquí? Pregunto nerviosa la Hyuga por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-Solo quería venir a verte. Decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la fémina, Hinata trataba de alejarlo pero era en vano ya que el muchacho era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Oigan y Hina? Se esta tardando mucho con nuestros tragos… Decía una preocupada Temari.

-No lo se, esperémosla un ratito una de esas se encontró a Naruto por ahí… y ya saben como demora en hablar cuando esta con el. Dijo Sakura para calmar a Temari.

La besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus labios eran especialmente deliciosos la joven de tanto forcejear le cedió el paso a su cavidad bucal, pero no le correspondió, en esos momentos no le importaba eso…

-No te preocupes esto no tiene que ser en contra de tu voluntad Hinata-chan. Decía un agitado Sasori.

-Déjame ir ¡p-por favor! Decía la Hyuga mientras el pelirrojo aprisionaba nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez acariciando el muslo derecho de la chica con desenfreno.

-Es suficiente Shikamaru ¡ese tipo la siguió hasta el baño y no vuelve! ¡Voy a ver Dattebayo! Decía un enfurecido Naruto.

-¡Naruto espéranos! Gritaron el Nara y el Inuzuka.

-Iré yo solo chicos, si los necesito gritare.

-Ok, pero ten cuidado.

Naruto caminaba a pasos grandes y con los puños cerrados, hasta que escucho algunos sollozos provenientes del baño de damas… inmediatamente entró.

-¡Oye bastardo! ¡¿Qué le haces?! Dijo lleno de rabia el rubio, Sasori se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico, sea quien sea que fuese.

-Na-naruto-kun

-No te importa niñato. Decía en un tono amenazante.

-¡Pues ven! Dijo Naruto empuñando su mano y avanzando hacia el pelirrojo, este también hacía lo mismo solo que se balanceaba un poco gracias al alcohol que había consumido. Hinata miraba temerosa y aun con sus piernas temblando la pelea que estaba por comenzar…


	9. Chapter 9

Tambaleándose, pero aun con el coraje por dentro, se iba acercado a Naruto, y no era para menos, había interrumpido el placer que empezaba a sentir al contemplar, besar y tocar a la ojiperla.

-¿Tienes idea de con quien te has metido "chiquitín"? Preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa retorcida pero con aires de superioridad.

-"¿Chiquitín? ¡¿Chiquitín?!" ¡No soy ningún chiquitín, y no me importa quien mierda seas tu! Gritó enfurecido el rubio mientras le daba un golpe a Sasori, quien _–torpemente-_ lo esquivó.

-¿Piensas que un golpe es suficiente, hip? Pronunció el, ahora, alcoholizado.

-¡No, claro que no!...

* * *

El ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado entre los dos amigos, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto? ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡Rayos! Parezco su novia, mejor miraré las chicas que pasen, oh si…" Pensaba el Inuzuka.

-"Las fiestas son lindas, pero las nubes más." El semblante del moreno cambió a uno pensativo y a la vez divertido. –"¿Quién será la loca que se puso cuatro coletas en la cabeza? Debe ser problemático ser mujer."

* * *

-¡No, claro que no! Dijo el rubio, quien le propinó una patada en el estomago al pelirrojo, haciéndolo toser junto con un poco de sangre y retroceder hasta quedar sentado contra la pared cabeza abajo, al parecer Naruto lo había vencido.

El rubio se acercó lentamente a Sasori para verificar su victoria, y giró su cabeza para vera una temerosa Hinata acurrucada en una esquina.

-Listo Hinata-cha…

-¡Naruto-kun! Gritó desesperada la Hyuga mientras Naruto se daba la vuelta, demasiando tarde, el pelirrojo lo agarró de los hombros y, aprovechando el descuido del rubio, se puso de pie bruscamente y le propició dos brutales golpes contra la pared, causándole daños en la cabeza. No conforme con esto, Sasori lo paró frente suyo y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo que hizo sangrar por la nariz al hiperactivo y quedarse arrodillado frente a su adversario.

Sasori miró con desdén el momento en el que Naruto cayó rendido al suelo, luego de esto retomó lenta y tambaleantemente su marcha hacia la peliazul, esta entre sollozos trataba de gatear desesperadamente hacia la puerta, y digo gatear porque la había dejado en shock ver a su amor en esas circunstancias. Mientras en la mente de Naruto…

-"D-debo prote-proteger a Hinata… pero no me quedan muchas fuerzas." El rubio hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantar la vista, los pasos de aquel bastardo todavía se oían cercanos, hizo otro gran esfuerzo para estirar su brazo y alcanzar _–muy a tiempo- _el pie del pelirrojo.

-"Mierda…. ¿ese niño logró… No pudo terminar su pensamiento porque fue arrastrado hacia atrás lo que causó, gracias a su poco equilibrio, que cayera al piso. Esta vez si estaba inconsciente. Enseguida Hinata llegó hasta Naruto ayudándole a reincorporarse. Después de quince minutos se encontraban caminando de vuelta por los pasillos cuando la Hyuga divisó algo que le podría servir.

-Naruto-kun, mira allá hay una sala para primeros auxilios. Dijo en tono maternal la ojiperla.

-P-pero no hay nadie. Decía dudoso Uzumaki.

-Yo se de eso… vamos. Dijo la Hyuga para luego dirigirse hacia la sala.

* * *

-Mierda… Pronunció otro rubio sentado con sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, eh? Preguntó un azabache.

-Nada importante. Ante esta respuesta, Itachi que estaba escuchando atentamente, vió a donde se dirigía la vista de su amigo fanático de los "hmms".

-Te caché Deidara. Decía con ganas de molestar el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Qué? Dijo con confusión.

-Que ya te caché… parece que violas a Ino con la mirada. El rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención a los comentarios del pelinegro, estaba concentrado en ver si salía la palabra "Deidara" de los, apetitosos según su vista, labios de la Yamanaka. Sabia que era ridículo, pero quería hablar con ella, necesitaba saber si el le importaba. Hubiera podido acercarse mas a ella, pero esa Sakura no lo dejó.

-Veo que no me prestas atención, así que mejor hablo con mi hermano y Neji. Dijo el pelinegro mientras se volteaba hacia el lado de su hermano, donde también estaba el Hyuga.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué te parecieron las chicas que viste hasta ahora?

-Lindas, pero ya tengo a una. Dijo fríamente el azabache y recibió una mirada de parte de su hermano que, solo porque se conocían desde pequeños, pudo descifrar el quería que le siga la corriente.

-Y a ti Itachi ¿te gusta alguna?

-Creo que esa rubia es caliente. Decía un malévolo Itachi, Deidara iba a darse la vuelta para darle un golpe, pero no pudo porque se vió atrapado en los ojos de cierta rubia.

-"Diablos, me esta mirando" Pensó, mientras le sonreía al estilo galán de Hollywood e Ino se reía picara y a la vez inocentemente.

* * *

-Ten hace mucho que no nos cuentas de tu vida sentimental… Decía una muy interesada pelirosa.

-¿Se refieren a si me gusta alguien? Preguntó algo nerviosa la castaña.

-Si de eso. Dijo Temari.

-Yo… esto, me gusta un chico de Asaka. Dijo ruborizada.

-¿Asaka? Y ¿cuándo lo conociste? Preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-¿Y como? Agregó la ojijade.

-Yo pues, viajé con Itachi para ver a su hermano, y fuimos hacia su departamento. Sasuke tenía un compañero en ese departamento que se llama Neji… y lo conocí…

------------------Flash Back--------------------

Una castaña iba llena de bolsas hacia su momentáneo hogar, cuando se le cayeron las bolsas del supermercado, trató de juntarlas todas cuando una voz masculina la obligó a levantar la vista para encarar a esa persona.

-Te ayudo si quieres… Dijo un joven de hermosos ojos perla, pelo largo y muy masculino, camisa azul y pantalones negros.

-No estaría de más. Alcanzó a pronunciar, el muchacho sonrió de medio lado y ayudó a Tenten.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? Se animó a preguntar el Hyuga.

-Tenten… ¿Y tu? Decía inocentemente, tal como una niña se presentaría.

-Hyuga, Hyuga Neji. Dijo en tono formal. Siguieron charlando por un rato hasta que la muchacha paró el paso.

-Si quieres puedes darme las bolsas, yo vivo aquí. Pronunció la castaña, Neji solo se quedó un poco sorprendido.

-Yo también soy de aquí. Dijo el ojiperla.

-Que bien, entonces ¿vamos?

-Claro. Decía mientras entraban y subían al ascensor, la fémina presionó el botón de "Tercer Piso". Ya estando en dicho piso la achocolatada guió al Hyuga hacia el Dpto. "D".

-¿Vives aquí? Preguntó incrédulo.

-No, yo solo estoy de visita. Contestó incomoda la muchacha por la sorpresa e incredulidad en las facciones de aquel chico.

-Yo vivo aquí, junto con mi compañero Sasuke claro. Dijo con una sonrisa Neji, esta vez Tenten era la incrédula.

-¿De veras? Wow que coincidencia. Dijo aun sorprendida.

-Deberíamos entrar ¿no? Decía entre risas el ojiperla.

-Ja, tienes razón. Dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta y entraban.

------------------Fin Flash Back------------------

-¡Eso si fue raro, son muchas coincidencias! Decía una pelirosa.

-¡Pero muy romántico! Dijo una Temari con corazones en los ojos, y si se preguntan que hace Ino, está mandando y recbiendo miradas con su rubio favorito.

* * *

En la sala de primeros auxilios…


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por tardar D: mejor me dejo de habladurías gracias por gastar su tiempo en mi fic :) ahi va el capi xP

* * *

En la sala de primeros auxilios se encontraban dos jóvenes, un rubio miraba sorprendido las habilidades médicas de su acompañante, mientras esta ultima ponía un poco de alcohol en un algodón y lo pasaba por la frente del último nombrado. Al sentir tal contacto Naruto lanzó un quejido; el alcohol no le daba buena espina… solo para bebidas, pero confiaba en Hinata y mientras ella dijera que eso le serviría pues le haría caso. Hyuuga lo miró como reprochandosea si misma antes de hablar.

—L-lo siento Naruto-kun— Se disculpó mientras le pasaba otro algodón, sin alcohol. — Pero esto te debería servi— Agregó mientras depositaba el envase del líquido en un estante de esa sala con cuidado, como si el envase fuera un trozo de cristal.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no me hace nada aguantar un minuto y luego sanarme— Dijo dulcemente; poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado, y se acercó a Hinata dándole un calido abrazo, acto seguido: la Hyuga se sonroja.

—Naruto-k-kun… esto yo tengo que decirte algo— Dijo algo dubitativa mientras, a duras penas, se separaba del abrazo que el rubio le brindaba ya que eso la hacía sentir como en el cielo; Naruto la miró extrañado por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué pasa?— Dijo con notable confusión mientras volvía a acercarse a la peliazul, con más decisión.

—Esto yo… Naruto-kun…— Hinata vaciló por unos momentos, mientras el rubio la miraba con cara de "Te escucho", finalmente lo haría, si… era ahora o nunca u otra se lo agarraría por culpa de su timidez. Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras sabía que una onda de calor en sus mejillas se avecinaba.

—Tú me gustas mucho— Dijo rápidamente, ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados, ante esto el rubio tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la Hyuga.

—Mírame— Ordenó con un tono sensual, a lo cual Hinata hizo caso omiso, encontrándose con esos intensos zafiros frente a ella mirándola con ternura. Naruto con una meta en la mente se acercó un 70% a Hinata; armándose de valor la susodicha acortó su cercanía hasta que hizo que esta fuera inexistente, haciendo que se fundieran en un corto y aniñado beso y se separaron lentamente del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo de ese momento mágico; hasta que alguien los interrumpió…

* * *

Ya eran las 2 AM en la gran fiesta, cortesía de los hermanos Uchiha, cuando pusieron música lenta. En la mesa de los chicos…

—Creo que es hora de actuar— Dijo un azabache que acomodaba su camisa, dándole "el toque que les gusta a las chicas", y yendo hacia la mesa donde estaba cierta pelirosa con ciertos aires de grandeza en su mueca de triunfador latente.

Mientras unos ojos aperlados se iluminaban al encontrar a la persona que buscaban, imitando así, los movimientos del Uchiha menor. El rubio no se decidía por ir a buscar a Ino o no, mirando indeciso todos los chicos que iban a buscar a sus parejas, cielo parecía el patito feo.

—¿Vas a buscarla o no?— Preguntó un ya exasperado Itachi, que observaba detalladamente las actuaciones del rubio.

—No lo se— Contestó mientras tomaba con sus manos su mentón, poniendo pose de pensativo.

—Piensa rápido, o me la llevo yo— Dijo el Uchiha para levantarse y dirigirse hacia una de las mesas, Deidara tomó del brazo al pelinegro y lo impulsó hacia atrás, para detener lo que para el iba a ser una catástrofe una inmensa catástrofe… el mujerego de Itachi seguro que se la quería llevar a algún lugar "más intimo" aunque no lo culpaba se le pasabn cosas parecidas por la mente a el también. Continuó su marcha con seguridad en sus ojos, Itachi ante el anterior movimiento del rubio casi se tropieza; pero gracias a su destreza no lo hizo mientras de paso miraba a todas las chicas allí presentes… mujeriego.

—"Ino ya está con Deidara, esa tal Sakura con mi hermano, Tenten con Neji y ella… no está con nadie; allá voy."— Dijo con una sonrisa que haría caer a sus pies a cualquier mujer mientras tomaba rumbo la mesa de las chicas.

-Tenten, está bien que te guste el primo de Hina, pero ¿acaso no te fijaste que el hermano de Itachi es un bombón?— Cuestionó mientras suspiraba con brillo en los ojos, observó con mirada insistente a su amiga castaña, luego a todas y llegó a una conclusión; todas estaban mirándola… aguantándose las risas.

—¿De que se ríen tanto eh?— Cuestionó de manera confusa y se cruzaba de brazos, todas sus amigas señalaron hacia atrás de ella, la pelirosa se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse a un Sasuke sonriéndole gentilmente.

—Ohh… S-sasuke, ho-hola— Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada ante la mirada extremadamente sexy que le brindaba el azabache… ¡Diablos! ¿Hasta en estas situaciones se ponía a pensar en lo lindo que era?

—Hola… ¿bailamos?— Propuso mientras tomaba la mano de la ojijade, esta asintió sonriendo tiernamente. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la pista de baile acomodándose entre las parejas que ya habían y comenzaron a bailar. Sasuke acomodó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa, mientras esta ponía sus manos en el cuello del ya mencionado.

—Gracias— Dijo el Uchiha.

—¿Por qué?— Pronunció con temor a que tal vez le haya dicho cualquier cosa mientras ella estaba "embobada" viéndolo, y ¿Si había dicho algo malo?

—Por el cumplido, por decir que soy apuesto—. Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras miraba penetrantemente a Sakura; ella desvió la mirada, eso era demasiado contando que sintió un golpe de calor en sus mejillas, Sasuke si le hacía pensar cosas malas, muy malas.

—De nada Sasuke-kun…— Ok eso le impresionava hasta a ella, no le salían palabras prudentes de los labios, si quería decir algo con sentido sin usar las palabras "sexy" tenía que dar respuestas tontas.

—Tú también te ves hermosa esta noche— Dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Sakura, vacilando en que debía hacer, decidió solo apoyar su frente en la de ella para dejarla con las ganas, si, lo admitía era perverso en ese sentido.

* * *

Mientras se encontraba sentada una rubia admirando todo el ambiente romántico de esa noche, estaba perfecto para "eso", de pronto sintió una calida mano en sus hombros a lo cual se volteó, encontrándose así con Deidara.

—Dei…— Pronunció a modo de saludo cegada por algunas luces que se proyectaban desde atrás, dándole un toque angelical al rubio, tal y como una escena de encuentro romatico en una película.

—Hola ¿Quieres bailar?— Preguntó tomándole la mano, Ino solo dejó su lugar en la mesa para retirarse con su pareja de baile.

* * *

—Naruto, Hinata ¿Están bie…— Shikamaru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la escena que se encontró respondió a su pregunta.

—Shikamaru creo que debemos irnos, ellos están MUY bien solos— Dijo Kiba con cara de pervertido, mientras se iba con el moreno. La Hyuga solo se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado los chicos, pero su observación fue interrumpida por una voz.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar?— Dijo mientras se llevaba a Hinata fuera de esa sala.

—Esta bien— Alcanzó a pronunciar mientras se aferraba mas al brazo de su, ahora, novio.

* * *

—¡Hola Neji-kun!— Saludó alegre la castaña, enfatizando su mirada vivaz en los serenas facciones del muchacho.

—Hola Tenten— Dirigió su mirada hacia la acompañante de Tenten y decidió saludarla, después de todo no era un mal educado. — Hola, soy Neji— Dijo en tono frío pero cordial tratando de sonar bien a las amigas de su acompañante, las amigas influyen mucho en una mujer .

—Soy Temari, mucho gusto— Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano junto al "enamorado de Ten" según ella. —Vuelvo en un momento, voy a buscar otro trago— Decía mientras caminaba hacia el minibar.

Ya ahí se tomó otro daiquiri, pero esta vez con fresas, cuando vió a un hombre atractivo sentarse a su lado y pedir una copa de ginebra, su mirada tan oscura y penetrante, cabello desordenado _sexy_ recogido en una pequeña coleta además de un cuerpazo…

—Hola— Dijo el Uchiha mayor dirigiendo su vista hacia las esmeraldas oscuras de la chica.

—Hola— Contestó extrañada por el comportamiento de ese galán que apenas si había visto una vez pasar por la calle.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha, y tu eres…—

—Sabaku no Temari, ¿Tu eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke cierto?— Preguntó bebiendo un poco de su copa, Itachi la miró parecía agresiva… pero eso le daba un toque peligroso y sensual, sonrió de medio lado tal vez se podría divertir un rato con esa tigresa.

* * *

Gracias de antemano por su paiencia y espero que les haya gustado, aunque no los culpo si no T.T


End file.
